Come What May
by Lady Sylver
Summary: [Complete] Mamrou has told Usagi that the strings of destiny have been cut. How will she react? Will she stay or will she run away from the pain? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Come What May

By Lady Sylver

______________________________________________________________________________

I have not completed any new stories in a while. I hope you all enjoy this tale. It takes place after the episode that is kind of like the story of Sleeping Beauty. Let me know what you think.

~ Lady Sylver

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Usagi sits in her bedroom window. Tears stream down her face as she gazes at the moon and silently weeps. She glances toward the bed occasionally hoping that she won't wake Luna. She is not in the mood to be reprimanded by her guardian cat today. There are already enough things going wrong in her life.

"Why did it have to come to this?" She asks herself. "Why doesn't he care about me anymore? I know that I am a crybaby and that I am a klutz, but I thought we were meant to be together. Maybe we really should not be together."

"But he rescued you." She reminds herself. 

"He always comes and rescues me, even before we knew each other. So, his rescuing me does not mean anything." She tells herself. "If I believe that he rescues me because he cares, then I am just being foolish."

"Besides he told me himself that the strings of destiny no longer bind us. Even after he rescued me." Tears begin to fall down her face even harder. "He should have left me to die. At least then we would all have been left in peace." She reasons with herself.

"Without me, he would not have to see me, and the Senshi could choose a more competent leader." She tells herself. She wipes away the tears and stands from the window. "I will finish what the youma began. Mamoru may have woke me from the spell, but I do not have to stay." She glances at the moon and then drops her gaze. "Please forgive me, mother." She whispers before walking away from the window.

She takes a deep breath and walks toward her desk. "This is for the good of everyone." She whispers, trying to convince herself. When she reaches her desk, she lights a white candle that she keeps for emergencies. She knows the candlelight won't wake Luna, she has used it in the past when she wanted to read her mangas and not get caught by Luna. She quickly lets down her hair from the odangos. She brushes each side out and replaces each odango with a loose ponytail. She opens the top drawer of the desk and pulls out a pair of scissors. She places the blades near the rubber band and begins to hack her hair with the scissors. After the first one comes loose, she does the other. She picks both clumps of hair up off the ground. She carries them over and lays them on the foot of the bed. 

She walks back to the desk and sits once more. She pulls three sheets of paper out of another drawer and places them on the desk. She writes three letters, one to her family, one to her Senshi, and the last one to Mamoru. When the letters are done, she walks to her closet and quickly packs a backpack. When her clothes are packed, she walks toward her nightstand. She opens the drawer and sees the two most important items in her life. She grabs the money that sits in the envelope in the back of the drawer. As she pulls her hand from the drawer, her hand brushes the locket and the brooch.

She throws both into the backpack and walks toward the desk. She turns and looks at Luna. "Good-bye, Luna. May you and the Senshi fair better now that I am gone." She runs her fingers through her short hair as she bends over to blow out the candle. "With this my life starts anew." She blows the candle out and leaves the room.

When she enters the hallway, she hears Chibi Usa's small voice crying in her sleep. She opens the door a crack and peers in at the sleeping child. She sees that she has kicked all the covers off during her nightmare. She quietly walks into the room and pulls the covers around her. "Good-bye, Little One. I hope the Senshi will do a better job of protecting you then I have. Maybe they will get you back to your parents." Usagi turns away from the bed and walks out the door. She pulls the door shut quietly behind her. A tear runs down her cheek as she runs down the stairs. "Good-bye, Family." She whispers as she walks out the front door.

*****

Chibi Usa's eyes open as she hears the door click. Something deep inside her makes her begin to miss Usagi. She closes her eyes and remembers a day that she had seen her mother crying. She had asked her mother why, but the only answer she got was that it had been the day that she had lost her love and it still brought back bad memories.

She remembered that she hadn't understood what her mother had told her so she went to Luna, her mother's trusted advisor. Luna had told her that her parents had split up for a long time because of a dream and that Crystal Tokyo had almost not come about.

Chibi Usa jumps from her bed and runs out the door. She looks up and down the street for Usagi, but she is no where to be seen. "Usagi!" She yells as loud as she can. "Momma." She whispers. Now she knew who her parents were in this time and now she had watched the moment that still kills her mother. She begins to feel strange and looks down at her hand. It is slowly beginning to disappear.

"Luna never spoke of Momma leaving." She thinks to herself as she runs toward Mamoru's apartment.

*****

The sun begins to rise. As it does, beams of sunlight begin to shine through the window. The sunbeams fall unto the bed where Luna lay sleeping. She slowly begins to stir as her body begins to warm in the sunbeams. Her eyes begin to slowly open. As they fully open, she glances toward the pillows to see if Usagi is still sleeping. She jumps to her feet as she sees the bed looks like it has not been slept in.

"Usagi." She calls.

"She isn't here." A male voice answers her.

She quickly turns and takes a fighting stance. Her eyes fall upon a cat with dark blue fur. The fur is so dark it looks black except for where the sunlight falls on it. In the middle of his forehead sits a silver star. He lies in the window with his front paws crossed and has an amused look on his face. "Merlin?" Luna asks as she stares at him.

"So, you do still remember me." He stands and stretches his body. "I was beginning to wonder with the greeting you gave me." His amused look drops and changes to one of seriousness. "Usagi is gone, Little One. She left early this morning."

"No, she can't leave." Luna's eyes fall on the foot of the bed where the clumps of hair lie. "No." She whispers. "Why has she done this?"

"She left three letters on the desk, Little One." Merlin says as he jumps from the window and heads for the desk.

Luna soon joins him and glances toward the desk. Merlin nuzzles her gently. Luna takes a deep breath and jumps to the table of the desk. She looks at the three letters. She grabs the two that are addressed for Mamoru and the Senshi and jumps down.

She puts the letters on the ground. "Will you be staying for a while?"

"I don't know." He whispers. He heads for the window. "We will meet again, Little One." He says as he jumps into the window. "I always told you that I would come back." He says as he jumps out the window.

"I know, but I had given up hope of ever seeing you again." She whispers before she picks up the letters and disappears out the window.

She runs straight for the temple.

*****

A woman stands on the roof of the Tsukino house and watches Luna run off with the two letters in her mouth. She wears the outfit of a Sailor Senshi except for the colors are different. Her skirt, boots, and body suit are black in color. The tops of her gloves, her bows, the trim of her boots, and the stones in her tiara and choker are white in color. Her hair is a pale lavender color except for one streak of white hair, about an inch in width, which frames the left side of her face. All of the lavender hair is pulled into a ponytail in the back of her head and the streak of white is left loose. She holds a tall silver staff at her side. On top of her staff sits a round, clear stone. She wears a sad expression on her face as she waits for Merlin to join her.

"Destiny," Merlin calls to her as he appears on the roof.

"Our presence was suppose to remain a secret for now, Merlin." She says without even looking at him.

He drops his head. "I know, but I couldn't help watching her sleep. Before I knew it she had woke up." He raises his head and looks at Sailor Destiny. He sees that she is not even looking at him. "I'm sorry, Destiny."

She turns and looks at Merlin. She wears a sad smile on her face as she looks down at him. "It's okay, Old Friend. We have not been able to contact them in a long time. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"You know more then you are telling me."

She takes her eyes off of him and looks out over the city. She is not sure of what to tell him. She does not want to worry him right now since nothing is completely sealed yet. "Come on, Merlin, we have another person to visit." She says trying to change the subject.

Sailor Destiny leaps from the roof and heads in the direction that she saw Luna run. Merlin shakes his head. "She never has been able to tell me bad news. You would think after a millennia she would quit trying to hide it." He says to himself as he leaps from the roof and follows after Sailor Destiny.

*****

Raye stands out in the temple yard and sweeps the walkway. Something inside is bothering her, but she can't quite put her finger on it. Her mind begins to wander as she continues to sweep.

"Raye." She hears a familiar voice that brings her out of her daze.

"Luna, where's the odango atama?" Raye asks as she begins to scan the area for her. "She hasn't decided to go in and read my mangas without asking, has she?"

"Raye." Luna says in a serious voice. Raye looks down at Luna and sees the two letters on the ground before her. "Please call the others for an emergency meeting."

"I am on it." Raye answers as a puzzled look crosses her face.

"Tell them to be here in one hour. I will be back by then." Luna looks down at the two letters. "Take the one addressed to the Senshi. I am going to go deliver the last letter."

*****

Mamoru sits on his balcony and stares out over the city. He knew Usagi was gone. He had watched his own daughter fade in his arms. She had whispered about the story about her parents the best that she could, but the story she spoke of is different then what is happening now. He can still feel her small body in his arms and the feelings he felt as he found out who she was. "Usako." He whispers. "I have lost you both."

"Aren't you the one who said that the strings of destiny had been cut?" A female voice asks him.

He turns in the direction of the voice and sees Sailor Destiny standing there. "You look like a Senshi." He says in shock. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Destiny, Prince Endymion." She walks closer to him. "I was not sure if you would remember me or not. We met only once during the Silver Millenium, but that is not important."

"Will she come back?" He asks in a tone of complete misery. "I wasn't trying to make her leave." He says. "I was trying to keep her safe."

"There are many paths that now lay before her. Depending on which path she chooses depends on if she comes back. No one can make her do what she does not want." Sailor Destiny tells him. She raises her staff before her and a portal opens. "Never give up hope." She tells him as she walks into the portal.

Mamoru looks back out over the city. "Usako." He whispers. "Stay safe." He closes his eyes and remembers what happened. "After I woke you from the youma's spell, I should have held you and told you I loved you. I should have never said what I did about our destiny. Now we have lost our future and our daughter."

"You're right, Mamoru. You should have told her the truth."

Mamoru's eyes fly open. Standing on the balcony railing is Luna. "I'm sorry, Luna."

"It's too late for that." Luna turns away. "She wrote that letter for you before she left. Good-bye, Mamoru." She says as she jumps toward the roof.

"Luna!" Mamoru yells after her, but she doesn't stop.

*****

"Raye, what is going on!" Minako demands. "Why are we having a meeting without Usagi. You're not turning against her again, are you?"

"Calm down." Makoto tells Minako.

"We will begin when Luna returns." Raye says in a far away tone as she stares out the window. "Usa, stay safe."

The three look at her in shock. Raye is never this calm. As they stare at her, Luna walks into the room.

"I am glad you all came so quickly." She looks toward each and then her gaze falls onto Artemis. "I had a visitor this morning." She begins. "He confirmed what I had feared upon my waking and seeing that Usagi had not slept in her bed."

"Who was your visitor, Luna?" Minako asks in a sly voice. "Was it an old boyfriend?" With those words, Artemis jumps to his feet and stares at Luna.

"No, but who the visitor was, is not your concern. Your concern is that Usagi is gone." She says angrily to Minako. "Raye, please pull out the letter." Luna says as she walks out of the room. She truly doesn't want to know what it says. She feels she basically already knows.

Luna walks out and sits down on the porch of the temple. She feels as though she is being watched, but will not turn to look at her visitor. "Artemis, are you just going to stand there and pout?"

"No." He says as he walks closer. "Who came to you this morning?"

"You sound jealous." She replies as she turns to look at him. "Do you have a reason to be jealous?"

"Luna." Artemis looks at her with sad eyes. "I just worry about you." He lies. "Who was he?"

"Merlin." She says as she stands and walks down the porch stairs. She looks at Artemis for a brief moment before she runs away.

"Merlin." He whispers. "We thought he was dead." He turns and walks back in with the Senshi.

As Artemis walks into the room, Minako pulls him into her arms. "She's gone." She whispers as she holds him close. "We will never see her again."

Minako, Ami, and Makoto all rise and walk from the temple. All three are in shock over what they have just read. Raye sits there and stares at the words on the paper. After a few moments, she begins to read the letter again.

"Raye, Minako, Makoto, and Ami." Raye reads aloud. "I can not take any of this anymore. I am a klutz and a crybaby and all I do is bring the Sailor Senshi down. I am no leader. As for Mamoru, I can't stand what has happened between us. He rescues me, but he does not love me. I want my pain to end. He should have let me die to the youma. As he told me yesterday, the strings of destiny are cut. You may fight or you may be normal teenagers again. The choice is yours, but Sailor Moon died during that battle yesterday and she will never return. This is the last time you will hear the name Usagi Tsukino or Sailor Moon. We die this day."

Raye's tears begin to fall on the letter and the ink begins to run. "Usagi." Raye sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ami, Minako, and Makoto sit quietly in their first class. They glance back at the empty seat, but neither lets their gaze stay long. Usagi has been gone for two weeks, but to most this is new news. Summer vacation has just ended and today is their first day back to school.

Ms Haruna tries to begin class, but there is a knock at the door of the classroom. She walks over to the door and steps outside. When she walks back in, two new students follow her. They both look identical except for the fact that one has black hair and the other has blonde. "Class, I would like for you to meet our two new students. Their names are Kaylee and Kayla." She turns to Kaylee and Kayla. "You may choose any empty seat in the room to sit in. I am afraid that this is everyone for the class." Ms Haruna turns toward the class and gives Ami, Minako and Makoto a sad smile. She had found out this morning about Usagi and knew that they were good friends.

Kaylee and Kayla find two empty seats next to each other in front of the classroom. They glance back at the empty desk, as if they know someone should be there. As they face the front again, Makoto gives them a strange look. Somehow she feels as if she knows them. They turn their attention to Makoto and both of them stare straight into her eyes. As their eyes meet, a jumble of memories begins to race into Makoto's head. There is so much information that she has to break contact with them. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. When she opens her eyes again, she finds that she is no longer in the classroom.

"Feeling better, Makoto?" Minako asks as she stares at her.

Makoto looks back and forth toward both Ami and Minako. "What happened?"

"I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me." Ami says as she sits down beside Makoto. "We told Ms Haruna that we were still having problems coping with Usagi's disappearance. She told us we could leave for the day, but we wanted you to come out of the daze before we left the school grounds."

"We contacted Raye. She is going to meet us at the temple." Minako tells her.

"I'm feeling better now." Makoto says as she stands up.

Minako and Ami stand on either side of Makoto as they begin to leave their school.

*****

A dark brown cat with silver streaks and a silver crescent moon on its forehead watches the three friends walk from the school yard. "They don't remember them, Aliegh." The cat says as she looks up into the branches of the tree she sits under. "Why don't they?"

"Because of what happened during the Silver Millenium, Dani." A large white hawk stretches her wings and glides down beside Dani. In the center of Aleigh's forehead, sits a golden crescent moon. "When Beryl attacked and everyone on the moon died, Queen Serenity sent everyone to the future without their memories of the past. She had hoped they would find peace." Aliegh sighs as she looks down at Dani. "Unfortunately, they have a far worse enemy coming then they have ever fought." She thinks to herself. 

Dani stares at Aliegh for a long moment. "We are going to have to fight again aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so. We could not save the world that we had been sent to before, but none of us knew how powerful she would be." Aliegh admits to Dani. "I just hope the girls will be able to defeat her this time."

"I thought I had heard someone talking over here." A male voice interrupts Aliegh.

"I was wondering when you would find us, Merlin." Aliegh says as she looks up on the brick wall. "It has been a long time since we have all been together."

"The Inner Senshi and the Elemental Senshi have not had to be together in a very long time." Merlin replies as he jumps down.

"The last time was a few months before the destruction of the Earth and Moon Kingdoms." Aliegh elaborates.

A bell rings from the school. "School is out." Dani yells excitedly and begins to run toward the school building.

Aliegh shakes her head. "Will we meet again soon?" She asks as she stretches her wings.

"I don't know. You will find out soon enough, Usagi Tsukino, otherwise known as Sailor Moon, has disappeared. I don't know if Destiny will leave me or take me to search for her."

Aliegh looks at him in shock. "This is not good news, Merlin. Breeze already believes that the evil is here and we have not found the others yet."

"I hope that we can find all of them before it is too late." Merlin says as he jumps back up on top of the wall. "Our paths will cross again." He says as he leaps over the other side.

"I hope it won't be too late again."

*****

A young woman with short blonde hair walks carefully and calmly onto the school campus. She looks around and smiles as she sees that there are no uniforms. Things are so much different here then they were back home. A tear escapes down her cheek as the thought of home enters her mind. She quickly wipes away the tear before anyone can notice.

She begins to walk again, but feels a hand come to rest on her shoulder. She turns and looks into a pair of sad gray eyes. The young woman takes her gaze from the gray eyes and finds she is looking at a tall young woman with long blonde hair. She wears a small sad smile on her face.

"Hi." The young woman greets her. "You must be new here. My name is Heather Ann."

"Nice to meet you, Heather. My name is U," she catches herself before she reveals her name. "A name." She asks herself quietly. "My name is Serena." She replies with a smile.

"Would you like for me to show you around?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

The two young woman walk off with Heather pointing and talking.

*****

Mamoru sits on the balcony and watches as the moon begins to rise. "Usako, what will I do without you." He whispers as the tears begin to flow once more. He has asked himself the same question every night for the last two weeks.

He was glad there had been no attacks by the dark moon family. He didn't think he or the Senshi would have been able to handle them right now. As he stares out over the city, a white hawk lands on the railing. In the middle of its forehead sits a small golden crescent moon.

"I have not seen a hawk since I was a young boy." He leans forward very slowly so that he does not scare the bird. "In fact, I have not seen a white hawk," he stops to think of how long it has been.

"Since the Silver Millenium, Prince Endymion." The bird reminds him.

"Yes, since I gave the white hawk," Mamoru stops in mid sentence. He stares at the bird and hopes that he is not loosing his mind. A knock is heard at the front door and he stands. He waits to see if the hawk will fly, but it just sits there.

The knocking gets louder and Mamoru hurries to the front door. Standing in the doorway is Kaylee and Kayla. They both smile as they stand there.

"Can I help you?" Mamoru asks as he looks at these two girls.

"You have forgotten us." Kaylee says. "Aliegh was correct when she said that you would not remember us."

"See, Dani," Kayla says as she picks Dani up, "Aliegh is very smart."

"I am sorry, but I have never met you before." Mamoru says as he goes to close the door.

"Prince Endymion," a voice calls from behind him. Mamoru turns and sees the white hawk standing on his table. "Your memories just need to be awoke." Aliegh tells him. Aliegh makes direct eye contact with Mamoru. Memories of the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom come flooding back to him. When the eye contact is broken he falls to his knees and begins to cry.

"It's okay, big brother, we are here now." Kaylee and Kayla try to comfort the heart broken Mamoru.

*****

A young woman with flame red hair walks down the streets. She keeps glancing around as if she is looking for someone, but she can't seem to find him or her. When she finally walks past the temple, she sees a young woman with black hair sweeping the walkway. She sees that the young woman wears a sad expression on her face. "She is a priestess. I wonder why she is so sad?" She asks herself.

She walks up the steps of the temple and gets the feeling that she knows this priestess from somewhere. "Excuse me."

Raye turns around and looks at the visitor. "Can I help you?" Raye answers in a solemn voice.

"I was passing by and you looked so sad." The young woman says as she looks at Raye. "My name is Amber." She extends her hand toward Raye. "I just moved here and will begin school at the private school down the street."

"My name is Raye." She answers as she takes Amber's hand. "Something feels so familiar about this." Raye says to herself. "I also go to the private school. It will be nice to have another friend."

"Do you know of any good soda shops around here? I would really like one." Amber says. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go together? My treat and we can talk. You look like you need someone to talk to."

Raye looks at her suspiciously, but she feels no bad vibes. "Let me finish my chores and then we can go."

"Can I help you get them done?" She asks.

Soon, the two girls have the chores done and are off to the Crown Arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Heather." Serena yells as she runs up to her friend. "Are you ready for Christmas break?"

A sad look crosses Heather's face, but she quickly lets it drop. "Yeah, I guess. My parents are taking me to see some relatives for most of it. I don't really want to go, but I have no choice."

Serena gets a sad look on her face. "Oh."

"I thought you were going home over the break." Heather says as she looks at Serena. "You haven't been home since you came to school her and your home sounds so beautiful."

"No, I can't go home." Serena says with sadness in her voice. "There are many reasons to that decision, but it is a long story."

Heather looks at her with sad eyes. She knows there isn't anything she can say that will make Serena change her mind. "Well, we have a few hours to spend together until I leave."

"Yeah, I can come help you pack if you'd like." Serena's voice gives away her depression.

"I had a trip to the mall in mind." Heather says in a sly voice. "But, if you don't want to go."

Serena grabs her hand and starts pulling her toward the gate. Heather starts laughing at her friend. Serena stops and looks at Heather. "What?"

Heather stops laughing and gets a serious look on her face. "Your moods change as quickly as the wind shifts directions." She walks up closer to Serena. "You are a good friend, Serena." She whispers. She smiles and begins pulling Serena toward the gate. "Let's go."

The two friends leave the school grounds, headed for the mall.

*****

Merlin walks over to Sailor Destiny. "She still has not returned. Are you going to go search for her?"

"I have to, Merlin." She sits down on the roof of the Tsukino house. She pulls Merlin up into her arms. "Serenity has always been a stubborn girl, but I didn't think that she was this stubborn. Will you stay or will you come with me?"

"Kaylee, Kayla, Aliegh, and Dani will protect Endymion. Artemis and Luna are with the Inner Senshi. Amber and Raye have become friends. The amazing part is that over the last four months none have found out the others secrets. I think that everyone will be fine if I go with you."

"Ocean still has not come?"

"No."

"Well, then, I think that you have a different mission then I do." Sailor Destiny jumps from the roof with Merlin in her arms. She scratches his ears before putting him on the ground. She let's her transformation fade. "I have not been in this form in a long time." She thinks to herself. "Find Ocean and make sure she is alright. I will find Serenity."

"Be careful, Mysty." Merlin says as he walks away.

"You too, Old Friend." Mysty disappears from the streets of Tokyo.

*****

Mamoru walks down the street with Kaylee and Kayla on either side of him. He had not seen the Senshi since Usagi had left. He knew it was his fault and his heart ached for her return. He had hardly even left his apartment in the last four months. Kaylee and Kayla had finally convinced him he need to get out.

As they walked down the street, the two girls stopped and looked at each other. "Time is almost up." They say in unison.

"What's the matter?" He asks as he looks down at them.

Aliegh lands on Mamoru's shoulder. "There are a few things that were kept secret from everyone." She explains. "I can only revive what memories you have, but you had no knowledge that your sisters were Sailor Senshi."

"What?"

"Four Senshi were chosen in secret. The Inner Senshi met them only once in their Senshi guises, they never knew their true identities. Only Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Destiny, and the two guardians given to them knew who they were."

"We never died during the Silver Millenium." Kayla says in a sad tone.

"We had been sent on a mission, but it was a trick set up by Crystalline. She is one of Metallia's minions. The trick was suppose to lure the Inner Senshi away, but they ended up with us." Kaylee adds.

"Dani and I tried to contact the Moon Kingdom, but there was no answer." Aliegh tells Mamoru. "When that failed, I had only one choice left."

"She used a special technique that only she knew." Dani tells him. "The details are very foggy to all of us."

"When we woke up, it seemed that it had only been a few hours, but in reality it had been a thousand years." Kaylee says as she grabs Mamoru's hand. Dani scampers up his shirt and onto Mamoru's other shoulder.

Kayla grabs the other hand. "We found out that the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed that same day. So that we would not have to live with the sorrow of that knowledge, our memories were hidden from us and we were put on Earth and told to try to have normal lives, but if evil was ever to come again our powers would wake."

"Three years ago, our powers began to wake again." Kaylee says. "I began to have dreams of Queen Beryl and Queen Crystalline."

"Now, we are here. We were never sure where we needed to go." Dani puts in. "Finally, we heard of the Sailor Senshi that protected this place."

"So, we came here, but things were not as they should be. So, now we wait for Sailor Destiny, Sailor Storm and Sailor Blaze." Kayla says.

"I just hope it won't be to late." Kaylee says in a far off voice.

Mamoru's head swims with all this new information. "You do know the true identities of the Inner Senshi?"

"Yes, but back during the Silver Millenium there was no Sailor Moon, so we are not positive as to her identity, but the others we knew." 

"But, before we got our powers, we all use to play together along with Princess Serenity. So, we have all known each other as ourselves a very long time."

"Yes." Mamoru says as he stares down at them. "I remember when all of you use to get together everyone would hide."

They all begin to laugh as they head toward their destination once more.

*****

Merlin wanders the streets of a small town in France. He and Sailor Destiny had always kept tabs on the Elemental Senshi. This was the last known place that they had seen Ocean. She had always been the quietest of the Senshi, but she was a powerful fighter.

He keeps looking back and forth to see if he can find her, but so far no luck. He finally finds a small park that is nearby and decides to investigate the park. As he enters, he hears the screams of someone being attacked.

As he races into the park, he sees a young woman in a Senshi outfit lying on the ground. She has light blue hair that is pulled back into a French braid. "Sailor Storm!" Merlin yells as he runs over toward her, and looks toward the attacker. "No." He whispers as he sees that it is one of Crystalline's crystal warriors.

"So, kitty, you have come to play too?" The creature says. "I have no time to play with you today." The crystal creature bends down and picks up Sailor Storm. "One little Senshi down." Merlin readies himself to pounce on the creature. As Merlin leaps at the creature, the creature looks down at Merlin. "Can you protect the rest, Kitty?" He sneers as he swings his fist toward Merlin.

Merlin goes flying backwards into a nearby tree. As his body hits the tree, darkness fills his vision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena runs to school hoping that she we run into Heather. All during the vacation, they had not been able to meet up. When she had called Heather's house, she had been told that Heather had decided to stay longer with her relatives. Serena had spent the entire break lonely and had found she was thinking about home on more then one occasion.

Serena runs through the gates and straight toward her and Heather's meeting spot. When she arrives, she sees one of her teachers and her counselor standing there. She stops running and walks calmly over to them. She stops when she gets just in front of them. She can see the sad looks that are on both of their faces.

"Are you looking for me Mr. Quincy and Ms Clark?" Serena asks quietly.

"Serena, please have a seat." Ms Clark says as she points to the space on the bench between herself and Mr. Quincy. "We need to talk."

Serena sits down and a feeling of dread fills her. "Something must be wrong." She thinks to herself. "No one back home knows where I am, so how could they find me to tell me something was wrong."

"Serena, many people did not know that Heather was a very sick person." Serena's head turns to look at Mr. Quincy. "She did not want anyone to treat her different, so only the faculty knew and who ever she told, but I doubt she told anyone."

"Heather is sick." Serena says with a dumbfounded voice. "She never seemed sick."

"Her parents had said that over the last few months she had been doing better, but over the break she got worse."

"What is wrong with her?" Serena asks in a daze.

"She has been battling a rare disease on and off since she was two, but the doctors have not been able to help her." 

"Where is she?" Serena asks.

Ms Clark places her hand on Serena' shoulder. "That is why I am here. She has been asking for you since this morning."

Serena and Ms Clark head for her car.

*****

Merlin limps slowly up the stairs of Mamoru's apartment complex. He has used all of his energy to make it back to Tokyo. He is using the last little bit of his reserves to try to make it to the door of the apartment. He lifts his paw to scratch the door to announce his arrival. He is able to scratch the door once before he collapses to the ground.

*****

Serena takes a deep breath and opens the door to the hospital room. As the door opens, Serena's heart sinks. She walks in and lets the door close behind her. She feels the tears run down her face as she stares at the bed. "Heather looks so helpless and small." She thinks to herself.

She wipes away the tears and walks toward her friend. When she gets near, she pulls a chair over and sits next to Heather. She takes Heather's hand in hers and closes her eyes.

"Serena." Serena's eyes fly open as she hears her name being called.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had started to feel so much better when you and I met. Besides, I knew that you already had enough problems." Heather smiles a sad smile to Serena. "You wouldn't talk about them, but I knew they were there. It was always in your eyes."

"You'll get better, won't you." Serena asks.

"No, not this time." Heather rolls her head so that she can look at the ceiling. "I have been sick all my life." Heather whispers. "I had given up on ever being normal, but then you came around. You treated me like a person."

"Heather." Serena whispers.

"Let me finish." Heather says softly. "You are a good friend, and I will always be thankful for the few months of being normal." She rolls her head to look at Serena once more. "Thank you, Serena." She says with her eyes half shut.

Serena watches as her friend falls asleep. She lays her head on the edge of the bed and silently weeps.

*****

Kaylee, Kayla, and Mamoru are headed back from their ritual walk to the Crown Arcade. Today's excursion had not gone well at all. Before today, Mamoru had always been good about avoiding Raye, Ami, Minako and Makoto, but his luck ran out today. He had run into all of them. The worst one had been Raye. She was with a new girl and they were at the soda shop in the Crown Arcade. There was no escaping her wrath.

He could not get the ordeal out of his mind. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that Kayla was tugging on his arm.

"Mamoru!" She yells as she tugs as hard as she can.

Mamoru shakes his head and brings himself out of the dazed state he is in. He looks down at Kayla. "What is it?" He asks in a kind voice. He sees that she is pointing behind them. 

Mamoru looks and sees Kaylee standing there. A far away look is on her face. He walks back over to her and kneels down in front of her. "Lee, what's wrong?"

She looks at him with far away eyes. "Something is wrong, Endy." She shakes her and tries to clear it. "Merlin." She whispers. "Merlin!" She screams as she begins to run toward the apartment.

Mamoru and Kayla follow close behind her.

*****

Serena stands by the hospital room window. She watches as the sun begins to rise. She glances toward the bed and sees that Heather is still sleeping. Thoughts of the last battle fill her mind. The youma that had put her to sleep and seeing Tuxedo Kamen's blue eyes looking down at her. She remembered seeing a brief hint of relief in his eyes, but then the relief had changed.

"Serena." Heather whispers, bringing Serena out of her daze.

Serena walks over and sits down in the chair next to Heather. "What's wrong?" Serena asks.

"We cannot always hide from the past, and yet we cannot meet the future with open arms. Take what joy you can get in this life, but remember that there will also be pain with that joy. They are both things we must experience hand in hand. You never know when this life may end."

"I wish there was something I could do for you." Serena whispers.

Heather's eyes begin to close. "Be yourself and enjoy what is left of your life." Heather's eyes finish closing. 

Within a few moments, the room is filled with doctors. A nurse quickly escorts Serena out of the room as the doctors try to revive Heather.

*****

Merlin slowly opens his eyes. As his eyes begin to focus, he sees that there is someone lying next to him. He tries to sit up, but pain races through his body.

"Lay still and rest, Merlin." He hears a comforting and familiar voice. "If you don't, you will wake Kaylee. She has been tending to you since yesterday."

"Luna." He whispers. He feels her cuddle up next to him.

"I will be here when you wake." She licks the top of his head very gently. "Everything will be okay, now."

Merlin slowly sinks back into a deep sleep, but his sleep is troubled with the thoughts of Sailor Storm and Princess Serenity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It is always sad to have to bury a child, but sometimes it is for the best." The pastor of the funeral service begins. "Those that knew Heather Ann, knew the pain that she suffered. Even though she seemed like she was getting better over the last few months, she truly was getting worse." The pastor looks out over the family and friends that are gathered around the graveside. "Heather touched many people with her kind heart and her loving spirit. She will be a beautiful angle in the heavens above."

Serena watches as the casket is lowered in to the ground. When the casket reaches the bottom, family members walk by the grave and throw a handful of dirt onto the casket. Serena watches until she is one of the last few people still there. She walks over to the mound of dirt and grabs a handful of dirt. She tosses it in and turns to walk away.

"Serena?"

Serena turns and sees a woman standing there. "Yes." She answers.

"Heather spoke of you a lot, but we never got to meet. I am her Aunt Melody."

"Heather was a very good friend." Serena says as a tear falls down her cheek. "I will miss her."

"Heather asked me to give this to you before she went to the hospital. You really brightened her last few months. I had not seen her that happy since before her parents died." Melody hands a small envelope to Serena. "Thank you for being there." Melody says as she turns and walks away.

Serena opens the envelope and pulls out a piece of paper.

*****

Merlin opens his eyes. He sees Luna is curled up on the bed before him. He carefully tries to rise, but finds that he is still too weak.

"I see you are awake again." Luna says as she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week." Luna says as she jumps off the bed. She runs out the door before he can say anything else. When she comes back, Mamoru is close behind.

"Luna you can not stay mad at him forever." Merlin says as he sees the look on Luna's face.

"Save your breath, Merlin." Mamoru says as he places some food down in front of Merlin. "She will never forgive me for driving Usagi away." Mamoru rubs Merlin's ears carefully, then walks from the room.

"You don't even see his pain through your own, do you?" Merlin says as he sits up to eat. Merlin takes a couple of bites, then lies down again. He glances over at Luna. "For being older, you can be so dense."

"Telling Usagi that he didn't lover her killed him more then anything. Did you ever ask him why he lied to her or did you just get mad and pout as always?"

"You still remember how I am." Luna whispers. "I was so angry that she left because of him."

"You really should not be angry at either. My ward still does not tell me everything." He sits back up and begins to eat. He watches as Luna jumps off the bed and leaves the room. "We can't afford to have enemies amongst ourselves." He thinks to himself as he finishes his meal.

*****

Serena sits on the nearby pier. She looks out over the Pacific Ocean and thinks about Heather and home. It's been a month since Heather's death. Serena had not gone back to school since that day and no one was there to make her. This left a lot of time for Serena to think, to mourn, and to be alone. It also gave her plenty of time to make a decision.

She watches as the sun slowly begins to set. She hears the planks of the pier creek slightly under someone's weight. She does not even turn to acknowledge their presence.

"Are you Princess Serenity?"

"Princess Serenity died a long time ago." Serena responds. "She was killed during a youma attack if I remember reading the story correctly."

"This stupid detector must be broken then, because it says you are Serenity." Serena turns around and sees a giant crystal creature standing behind her. Fear flashes in her mind, but quickly dies away. "Well, if Serenity is dead, then killing the other Senshi will be much easier." The creature mutters as it turns around and heads to a portal.

Serena pulls her transformation brooch from her pocket. She knows that so far her luck is holding out. As the creature steps into the portal, Serena begins to relax. As she puts the transformation brooch back in her pocket, the creature turns around and stares directly in her eyes.

"No, Serenity didn't die." He sneers at her. "Did you really think that you could trick one of Queen Crystalline's Hunter."

Serena raises her transformation brooch above her head. "Moon Cosmic," she begins to yell, but a hard blow to her side cuts her off as the air is ripped from her lungs.

When she hits the hard boards of the pier, she looks in the direction she had just been. She sees the brooch lying on the ground. She tries to stand, but pain races through her and her vision begins to go black. She shakes her head and gets her vision to clear just in time to watch the creature step on her transformation brooch. "No." She whispers as her head falls.

She looses all consciousness as she hears the creatures laugh.

*****

Kaylee stares out the classroom window. She has not been able to pay attention in class all day. Something is bothering her, but she can't put her finger on it. As she continues to stare, a feeling of dread fills her. "No." She whispers. Tears start to fall down her face as she continues to look out the window.

The bell rings and pulls her from her thoughts. She grabs her things and runs for the door. Ami, Minako, and Makoto watch in shock as they see her run out the door. They grab their things and start to walk forward. They see Kayla is just sitting there.

"Is your sister okay, Kayla?" Minako asks in a concerned tone.

"I don't know." She answers in a solemn tone. She looks into Minako's eyes. "We need your help." She whispers to Minako. "I need to talk to you all. Meet me in the park with Raye and Amber in one hour. There is a park bench by the lake that the three of you know well. That is where we will meet." Kayla says as she turns and runs out the door.

"Who is Amber?" Makoto asks.

"How does she know about Raye?" Ami asks.

"What just happened here?" Minako asks as she stares after Kayla.

*****

Kayla bursts in the front door of the apartment. She runs into the room where she knows that she will find Kaylee. She sees Luna and Merlin sitting on the bed and Mamoru holding Kaylee in his arms.

"Kaylee." Kayla whispers as she nears her.

"She won't talk to us." Merlin answers.

"Kaylee!" Kayla yells at her. "We are Sailor Senshi! It is time for this to end!"

"We can't." Kaylee whispers.

"The Silver Crystal has been shattered, and Serenity is dead."

Mamoru gets a blank look on his face as the news hits him. "Usako is dead." He whispers. "I will never get to tell her I love her."

Kayla walks over and sits down on the other side of Mamoru. She lays her head on Mamoru's shoulder. Tears begin to fall down her face. They sit there in silence for a long time before Kayla remembers the meeting. "Merlin, Luna, and Kaylee, we have a meeting with the other Senshi in fifteen minutes."

"Who called the meeting?" Aliegh calls from the other room.

Dani comes running in and jumps on the bed. "We got worried when we didn't see you guys leave the school."

"So, we have been searching for you both."

"Kaylee and I need to leave so we can make it on time." Kayla looks at Luna and Merlin. "You four catch up after you get Dani and Aliegh updated."

"Will you go with us, Mamoru?" Kaylee asks. She sees that he has not even heard her.

"Mamoru will be no help right now, Kaylee." Kayla takes her hand and pulls her up off the bed. "We must finish this fight now. We have already lost too many."

Kaylee and Kayla kiss Mamoru's cheeks and turn to leave. "Good-bye, Big Brother."

*****

"We have not been here in along time." Minako says as she looks around.

"Not since Usagi and Mamoru first broke up. We had to come make her go home almost ever night that first week." Makoto says.

"That was awhile ago." Everyone looks up and sees Raye standing nearby. By her side, is someone they don't recognize, but figure that it is Amber.

Amber steps forward. "My name is Amber. It is so nice to see you all again."

"Again?" Minako asks.

"Amber, I thought you would have figured out by being with Raye that they don't know us." Everyone turns to see that Kayla stands there with Kaylee behind her.

"I have been with Raye so much, I forgot, Kayla."

"You two know each other." Raye, Minako, Makoto and Ami say in unison.

"Let me explain." Kayla says s she walks over to the bench. She sits down and takes a deep breath. "We know who you are, and we know who Usagi is." She looks around to see that everyone now stands in front of her. "Now, that Serenity is gone, it is time for us to stand up to Queen Crystalline and to take back what she has stolen."

"Without Serenity to use the Silver Crystal we will be defeated again." Amber says. "Beside, we are not a full team either. We need to wait until Serenity and Ocean get here."

"They will not be joining us." Kaylee whispers from beside Kayla.

"Kayla what is she talking about." Amber yells at Kayla.

"We can sit her and do nothing and die." Kayla answers through clinched teeth. "Or, we try to fight and live or die." She looks down at the ground as the tears begin to well in her eyes. "Ocean has been captured and Serenity is dead. The crystal has been destroyed."

"No!" Raye yells.

"Inner Senshi, we are what is left of the Elemental Senshi." Kayla says as she closes her eyes. "When we lived on the moon, we were all friends, but one day we had to leave. That was the same day that you were introduced to the Elemental Senshi."

"Senshi!" A voice hollers from the sky as it begins to circle downward. A white hawk lands beside Kayla and Kaylee. "My name is Aliegh, Guardian of Kaylee and Kayla. Please allow me to awaken your memories, Senshi."

They nod in agreement.

*****

"Mamoru," Luna says as she curls up in his lap. "The Senshi will need Tuxedo Kamen."

"Usako." He whispers. "She didn't deserve what she got, Luna." He looks down at Luna. "I am sorry. I never expected her to leave."

"Are you going to risk losing the rest of the Senshi because you are too busy feeling sorry for yourself?" Luna looks up at him. "I can't sit here and think about what may happen to them. I have to go."

Luna jumps down and runs for the bedroom door. She glances back to see if he is moving, but there is no sign of movement. She sighs and continues out the door.

"I can't leave them to die, Usako. I will fight beside them and join you in death." He stands and raises his transformation rose above his head. He runs out the bedroom door toward the balcony. He sees Luna standing there on the railing. They smile at each other as he picks her up into his arms.

"Where are they meeting, Luna?"

"Aliegh said something about the park."

"Let's go, Old Friend." He smiles at Luna. "It is time for the Elemental Senshi to meet Tuxedo Kamen."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is the Jane Doe that was found floating in the water near the pier two weeks ago." A nurse says to the young woman beside her. "She has been like this since she was found."

"May I?" The woman asks.

"I hope she is not who you are searching for. I would hate to have you find her and then she pass on." The nurse rambles.

Tears fall down her faces as she gets near. "This is the person I have been searching for." She says trying to hold back the tears. "What is wrong with her?"

"She has numerous broken ribs, a few bruised internal organs, and a head contusion." The nurse answers. "She has been in a coma since she was found."

"At least I have found her." She looks back at the nurse. "May I stay with her for a while."

"You may stay until the ICU visiting hours end at five." The nurse says as she turns away. She turns back around. "What is her name, so we can put it in her records?"

"Usagi Tsukino." Mysty whispers as she sits down next to her. She lays her head on the edge of the bed and pulls Usagi's hand in hers. She sits there and weeps.

*****

"Well, Luna, it's been two weeks since the Senshi have begun practicing together." Tuxedo Kamen says as he sits with Luna under a nearby tree. "Do you think they have what it takes?"

"Honestly?" Luna asks without taking her eyes off the girls.

"Yes."

"Without Serenity and the Silver Crystal, I don't think we will win."

"That's what I thought." Tuxedo Kamen rubs Luna's ears as he continues to watch the Senshi practice. "Has Merlin heard from Sailor Destiny?"

"No." Luna says as she drops her head.

*****

Mysty lifts her head and looks down at Usagi's still body. "This was not suppose to happen, Princess. You are suppose to be alive and well in Tokyo. You are suppose to marry Mamoru and live happily ever after."

Something bothers Mysty about this whole situation. Mysty brushes the hair from Usagi's face and looks down at the solemn face. "There is more to this then the doctors know, isn't there?" Usagi's face scrunches with the pain that races through her body. "Hold on for me, Princess." She whispers into Usagi's ear.

She stands and walks out of the room. She heads straight for the nurse's station. "I will be back in the morning. If you need me or if her condition changes this is where I can be reached." She hands them a piece of paper with a phone number on it. She walks out of the ICU.

When she gets outside of the hospital, she asks one of the security guards where the nearest pier is. He gives her directions and she heads in that direction.

*****

Mamoru stands on the front porch of the temple. He hears all the talk that is going on inside. Most of it is questions about the late Princess Serenity. He sighs and continues to watch the slowly rising moon.

"You miss her?" Aliegh asks as she begins to preen herself next to him.

"When we first met, we couldn't stand each other. And yet, I couldn't wait to see her again." He looks down from the moon and over toward Aliegh. "When we got our memories back, it was as if those days never existed. Then Queen Beryl took me away. Sailor Moon fought to get me back, but it never worked until she defeated me in battle the day her and the Senshi decided it was time to take Beryl out. After I was defeated, Beryl had no more warriors, but she still had a trick up her sleeve. She tried to kill her, but I wouldn't let that happen."

Aliegh sits there and stares at him. She had never found out what happened to Queen Beryl. "What happened after that?"

"The Senshi had already died before Sailor Moon made it to the stronghold, but she was brave that day. After my defeat she also was alone. She fought Beryl that day, but even though the Senshi were gone they stayed with her in spirit. We were granted life again by Sailor Moon's wish, but we had no memories of the time before the battle or the final battle. The Senshi didn't know they were Senshi and they had no knowledge of each other."

"Serenity was a very strong fighter."

"Yes, when she was not alone." He whispers.

He walks over to the stairs and walks down into the yard. He walks part way into the yard before he falls to his knees. "Usako!" He yells as he raises his head toward the sky. A tear rolls down his cheek as he stares at the sky. "Usako." He whispers.

As he sits there on his knees, the distant sounds of thunder can be heard.

*****

Mysty gets to the pier. She begins to look around, but can't seem to find anything. "It's been two weeks, but there has to be some clue as to what happened to her."

"Miss."

Mysty turns to see a young woman with long blonde hair and gray eyes standing there. She wears a white sundress and no shoe on her feet. "Yes."

"Are you trying to figure out what happened to the young woman?" She asks as she gives Mysty a sad smile.

"Yes. She is not doing very well, and I would like to know what happened to her."

"Are you one of her friends?"

"I am a friend from a long time ago." Mysty says, trying not to loose her patience with this person.

The young woman turns away from Mysty and walks toward the edge of the pier. "She tried to defend herself, but the crystal creature attacked."

"Crystal creature?"

"It was a big monster. It made a fist and hit her. She went flying, but she dropped something. The creature laughed and crushed the object she had dropped." The young woman turns and looks at Mysty. "He continued to hit her until she was thrown in the water."

"How did you see all of this without being attack yourself?"

The young woman turns away from Mysty and walks down the pier a little ways. "Here." The young woman says. 

Mysty gives the young woman a suspicious look before coming toward her. When Mysty gets there, she looks down and sees where Usagi's transformation brooch is embedded in the wooden planks. She can see where the brooch is cracked and broken. She tries to pull it out of the wood, but cannot get it to budge.

"It is broken." The young woman tells Mysty.

"I have to get it out. Maybe it only looks broke." Mysty says irrationally.

"Lady?"

Mysty turns to see a man standing there. She glances around, but does not see the young woman anywhere. "Did you see a young woman here?"

"No." The man answers as he looks down at Mysty. He sees there is something embedded in the planks that she is trying to get to. He pulls out his pocketknife and pulls out the brooch. Under the brooch is a piece of folded paper.

"Thank you, Sir. I didn't think I would be able to get it out."

"Your welcome, but you better get going. There is a nasty storm brewing and it is not safe to be here when those things hit."

She places the paper and the brooch in her pocket and begins to walk away. In the distance, the sound of thunder can be heard.

*****

Aliegh checks to make sure that everyone is sleeping. She flies from the window and lands on the front porch. Already sitting there are Luna, Artemis, Merlin, and Dani. "They are asleep."

"There is something very wrong with all of this." Luna begins.

"It is not like Destiny not to check in with me." Merlin adds.

"They couldn't have taken out that many Senshi could they?" Luna asks.

"United we stand strong. Divided we are weak and easily conquered." Aliegh says. "Ocean was suppose to have been here a week before she was attacked, but I have a feeling she knew she was being watched."

"She didn't want to lure them here if we weren't ready." Merlin says.

"There will be no Senshi after this battle will there?" Dani asks.

"We don't know. All we can do for now is be patient and wait." Aliegh says.

"We will just have to practice harder." Luna says.

"We need to sleep or we will be no good to them." Aliegh looks out into the temple yard. "The storm is getting closer." She whispers as the distant sky lights up with the bolts of lightening.

The four cats turn and go back into the temple. Aliegh sits there and watches the distant storm.

*****

Mysty goes into her hotel room and pulls the brooch and paper from her pocket. She hears the rain begin to pour outside. She glances at the phone to see if there are any messages, but sees the red light is not lit. She places the brooch on the table and sits down. She opens the piece of paper.

Wrapped in the piece of paper is a picture of Usagi and the young woman from the pier. On the back of the picture are written the words: Serena, I will always be with you. A clipping from the newspaper is also with the paper. It is a piece of the obituary section of the paper telling of the death of Heather Ann Markey. There is a picture of Heather Ann next to the written area. Mysty puts the pieces of paper to the side and turns her attention toward the brooch.

As she opens the brooch, the crystal that once resided inside pours onto the table. The crystal has been crushed into a fine powder. Tears fall down Mysty's cheeks as she begins to loose hope of anything working out.

The phone rings. She turns to look at it. Dread filling her as she stands to make her way toward the phone. She picks up the phone and raises it toward her ear. "Hello."

"Mysty, this is the hospital."

Mysty's heart sinks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rain begins to fall over Tokyo during the early morning hours. As the sun begins to rise, the rain continues to fall but progressively gets worse. Kaylee stands on the porch of the temple and stares at the falling rain.

"What's the matter, Sis?" 

"Queen Crystalline is getting closer." Kaylee says without turning to look at Kayla. "We will not be able to defeat her. She is even stronger then when we faced her before."

Kayla walks over to her sister and places her arms around her. She pulls Kaylee close and they stand there watching the rain together. They both wait for the attacks to begin.

*****

Mysty hangs up the phone and heads toward the front door. She grabs the papers and brooch from the table before walking out the front door. She looks outside, and sees that the storm is getting worse. "Crystalline." She whispers.

She heads for the hospital with a heavy heart. As she walks down the rain filled streets, she feels as though she is being watched. She ducks down a nearby alley, hoping that she will catch a glimpse of her pursuer.

"You know, you can't hide from me." A familiar female voice yells down the alley. A woman in a heavy cloak walks into the alleyway.

Mysty stands up and looks at the woman. "Setsuna?" She asks.

The woman pushes the hood of her cloak back and looks at Mysty. "Come on, Mysty. There is no time to lose."

Mysty runs up to Setsuna and throws her arms around her. Setsuna pulls her close. "Come on. We are about to break the rules."

Setsuna raises her transformation stick to the sky. Mysty pulls out hers and follows Setsuna's lead. Within moments, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Destiny stand in the alley.

"Follow me." Sailor Pluto says as she creates a portal. They both disappear inside.

*****

Lightning begins to crash down all over the city. The others walk out onto the porch and stand behind Kaylee and Kayla. Kaylee turns her head and buries her face in Kayla shoulder. "It has begun." She whispers as tears fall down her face.

"It is time for us to fight." Kayla whispers to Kaylee.

Kaylee nods her head and pulls away. She looks back at each with a sad look. She knows this will be the last time she sees any of them. She has seen what will happen. She knows she will be the first to fall, followed by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Blaze. Soon after that Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter will fall. Only Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor Nature will be left. Tuxedo Kamen will be the last to fall. After that she doesn't know. Something blocks her vision from it.

"There are multiple creature attacks around the city." Aliegh informs them.

"Let's transform and split up." Kayla yells. Everyone nods and they all raise their transformation sticks toward the sky.

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Nature Power!"

"Air Power!"

"Flame Power!"

As their transformations end they begin to run toward the entrance to the temple yard. "Senshi, what ever you do don't split up!" Aliegh yells after them. "Stay safe." She whispers and she and the cats watch them leave.

"Now, for our mission." Merlin says. "Aliegh keep an eye on the Senshi. We will be back soon."

The four cats run off. "You four stay safe as well." She whispers as she launches herself toward the sky.

*****

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Destiny step from the portal into an open field. In the center of the field is an area that has been gated. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Destiny begin to run across the open field toward that area. When they get near, they can see there is a beautiful garden there.

"This garden looks familiar." Sailor Destiny says.

"It should." Sailor Pluto walks up toward the gate. "The garden from the Silver Millennium was designed after this garden."

"What are we doing here?"

"Trying to save Serenity before it's too late. There are a lot of things regarding the Silver Crystal that have been kept secret. Also, with the destruction of the Silver Millenium, Serenity was never taught everything about the crystal." Sailor Pluto turns and looks at Sailor Destiny. "The Silver Crystal has a way of protecting and living with its owner. Only the royal family of the moon can use and posses the Silver Crystal because of these qualities."

"So, if the Silver Crystal were destroyed, then the possessor would die?"

"Yes." Sailor Pluto looks back toward the gate of the garden.

"Then why hasn't she died."

"I don't know." Sailor Pluto lowers her staff toward the lock on the gate. "That is why we are here." The door springs open. Sailor Pluto glances inside and then walks in. "Come on."

They walk toward the center of the garden. In the middle, sits a beautiful fountain. Sitting beside the fountain is a young woman in a pale blue dress. She wears her hair in a long braid down her back. She looks toward the approaching Senshi.

"You should not be here." She warns.

"I am Sailor Pluto and this is," Sailor Pluto begins, but is cut off.

"I know who you are. I have been here by this fountain watching everything since before the Silver Millennium began. I was the one who helped to start it and I was locked away for my creation."

"Why?" Sailor Destiny asks.

"Come here, Little One. I won't bite. My name is Gem." She pats the seat next to her. Sailor Destiny walks over and sits next to the woman. "I created the Silver Crystal long ago. After its completion, something happened and I was thrown into this place."

"Your sister did this to you." Sailor Pluto informs her. "Crystalline was jealous of your powers of crystal formation. When you created the Silver Crystal for the royal family of the moon, she became jealous."

"She asked the evil Queen Metalia to hide you away, but the Silver Crystal protected you since at the time you were its owner."

"I was attacked as I was presenting the Silver Crystal to Queen Serenity." Gem tells them.

"Will you help us?" Sailor Destiny looks at her with pleading eyes. "Princess Serenity is dying. We think it is because the Silver Crystal has been shattered."

"Do you have any of what remains?"

Sailor Destiny reaches behind her and pulls out the damaged brooch. She hands the brooch to the woman as a tear runs down her cheek. "Here." She whispers.

"This is the work of one of Crystalline's crystal warriors." Sailor Pluto informs her. "Princess Serenity is not fairing very well."

Gem looks at the brooch and the broken Silver Crystal. After a few moments, she lifts her head and looks at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Destiny with a sad look on her face. "I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do about the Silver Crystal."

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Destiny nod and turn to leave the garden. "Thank you for looking. The door will remain unlocked. You can come and go as you please." Sailor Pluto says as they leave the garden.

*****

Dani, Luna, Artemis, and Merlin run down the corridors of Crystalline's palace. They had followed a couple of her minions back through a portal. It had been risky, but they knew it had to be done to find Sailor Storm.

So far, they had been lucky and had not been detected, but how long their luck would last was a totally different question. They reach another fork in the road and stop.

"I feel like we are running around in circles." Dani says.

"Shh." Luna turns around and looks at them. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone gets real quiet. They can hear a faint tapping noise. 

"It sounds like code." Artemis says with renewed confidence.

"It is code. It's the code we developed for emergencies." Merlin says as he begins to race down the hallway. The others follow close behind.

*****

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Destiny step from the portal and into a bathroom at the hospital. Sailor Destiny lets her transformation fade.

She stares a Sailor Pluto for a few moments before she says anything. "They will need all the fighters they can get."

"I am going to go help."

"I will be there soon, but there is something I must do first."

Sailor Pluto raises an eyebrow at her before turning and walking into a new portal.

Mysty walks through the halls of the hospital toward Usagi's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What will you do?" A voice asks Gem as she sits there on the edge of the fountain staring at the powder in her hand that was once the Silver Crystal.

Gem looks down into the fountain and sees the face of a young man in the waters. "I don't know, Gideon." She sighs. "I could make a new crystal, but that young princess's life is intertwined with this crystal."

"You were always the greatest crystal maker, Gem. I am sure that you will figure it out somehow."

Gem stands up and walks a short distance away. Tears fall down her face and land on the powder of the crystal. As she stares at her hand, she begins to give up hope. She raises her hand to her mouth and turns back toward the fountain. "Be free from this crystal, Princess Serenity." She blows the dust from her hand.

"Gem!" The fountain yells. "You will kill her for sure."

Gem watches as the crystal dust falls into the pool. She walks to the edge of the fountain and gazes inside. "Goodbye, Gideon." She whispers. She turns and walks away. "Once I was a Crystal Maker. That was long ago. Now it's time to be a healer for that is now my calling." She closes the gate to the garden as she leaves. "Bye, old friend."

*****

Luna and Merlin finally make it to the room. 

"This is not going well." Luna says as they come to a stop. Luna tries to jump for the doorknob.

"It was their choice to give us time, Luna." He turns to look down the corridor they had just ran down. "Time is short."

Luna reaches the knob just in time to hear the guards running down the hall. "Hurry, Merlin." She jumps down beside him.

"No, it is time for us to part again. Tell Destiny I said good-bye and that I love her." He says as he pushes Luna into the doorway. "This is for your own good, Big Sister." Merlin charges down the hallway toward the enemy.

*****

Mysty sits beside Usagi for a long time before she finally raises. She leans down next to Usagi and kisses her cheek. She places her mouth near her ear and begins to whisper softly.

"Princess, I have not seen you in so long and I had hoped that we would have met again. I fear that time will never happen. I must leave you and go fight with the others. An evil force is slowly destroying your home and killing the Senshi.

"I wish you could be there to help, but unfortunately Crystalline got to you first. The day I was given the title Sailor Destiny, I knew that someday it would seem like a cruel joke. That day has come. You would think I would be able to correct a destiny gone wrong."

She stands up and walks toward the door of the room. She looks back and smiles sadly at Usagi's still form. "Be at peace, Princess Serenity."

As Mysty walks out the door, she hears the alarms begin to sound. Her heart sinks, as she knows that Princess Serenity is gone.

*****

"Sailor Storm." Luna says as she walks toward her.

"Luna." She yells as she grabs the cat into her arms. "I never thought I'd see any of you."

Luna feels the chains that wrap around Sailor Storms wrists. Luna wiggles around until she can get a good look at them. "These are no ordinary chains. Put me down, Sailor Storm." Luna is placed on the ground and she begins to concentrate on the chains. She finally remembers what kind of chains they are. She leaps into the air and a key falls to the ground. "Hurry. Use the key to free yourself. We are running out of time."

Sailor Storm grabs the key and quickly undoes the chains. She picks Luna up just as the door bursts open. "Sailor Transport!" She yells as the crystal creature tries to grab her.

Tears fall down Luna's face as she thinks of everyone that she has lost this day. Sailor Storm holds Luna closer as she feels the soft sobs come from Luna.

*****

A portal opens in Usagi's room. The nurse that sits next to her bed begins to stir, but then she falls back to sleep. Gem walks over to the bed. "So, you scared them again. They sure fight to keep you alive. And, they don't even know who you are."

Gem reaches into the folds of her dress and pulls out a rainbow colored crystal. "If they only knew that they were keeping the Savior of the World alive, they would probably try even harder."

She places Usagi's hands on her chest with the palms up. "The Silver Crystal is destroyed, Young Serenity. I wanted to save it, but there was no way." She places the rainbow colored crystal on Usagi's palms. "This crystal is yours. I have not named it. I have left that for you to do. Sailor Moon will no longer be. Sailor Moon drew her powers from the Silver Crystal. I don't know much about this crystal, but you will find all its secrets." Gem turns and walks away. "Good-bye, Serenity. You will always know how to find me."

A rainbow colored glow begins to cover Usagi. Her bright blue eyes flutter open for the first time in weeks. Usagi looks toward the white light that she sees slowly disappearing. "Thank you, Gem." She whispers.

*****

Sailor Storm lands in the yard of the temple. She looks around at all the destruction in the nearby areas of the city. She pulls Luna closer in a comforting hug. "Oh, Luna, this is awful." She whispers.

Luna begins to wiggle out of Sailor Storm's grasp. Sailor Storm takes the hint and places her on the ground. "You must find the others." Luna says in a solemn voice.

Sailor Storm nods and runs off toward the city.

Luna turns and walks into the temple. As she does, a portal opens at the far side of the room. When the portal closes, Luna sees Sailor Destiny standing there.

"Sailor Destiny." Luna whispers.

Sailor Destiny drops down onto her knees before Luna. Tears cascade down her cheeks as she looks toward Luna. "I tried to bring her back." She sobs. "I thought that I could. I thought she was getting well, but she gave up."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asks as she gets more confused.

"Princess Serenity just died, Luna." She whispers.

"That's impossible. Kaylee said she died about a month ago."

"No," Sailor Destiny says as she tries to control her tears and sadness. "The Silver Crystal was destroyed about a month ago."

"Is Kaylee's visions wrong?"

"Sometimes her visions are very good, but other times they are off. It may only be one thing that is off, but that is where destiny comes in to play. Sometimes she is wrong only because she misinterprets the information."

"Do you think we have a chance to win?" Luna asks, hoping she will get the answer she wants.

"Without Princess Serenity and Sailor Storm, no."

"We have Sailor Storm." Luna informs her.

"How? She finally came?" Sailor Destiny asks.

"No." Luna says as she turns her gaze away. "Queen Crystalline had captured her, but Merlin, Artemis, Dani, and I went to rescue her. I am the only one who survived."

"I must join the others." She says as if nothing that Luna said had been heard. She stands and begins to walk toward the door.

"Destiny." Luna calls to her. Sailor Destiny turns and looks at Luna. "He told me to tell you that he loves you."

"I know." She whispers as she turns and runs out the door.

*****

The rainbow colored light continues to grow. As soon as it gets to a blinding point, it disappears. As it does, alarms begin to sound from all of the machines. The nurse that had been staying by the bedside sleeping wakes and begins looking around. There is no one but her left in the room. She looks at the bed and sees that it is completely empty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sailor Destiny gets a distance away from the temple and stops. The tears that fall down her face blur her vision. She feels helpless and lost. She is stuck in a battle that will not lead to the victory it should.

"Sailor Destiny!"

She hears her name called and looks toward the sky. Aliegh is circling far above her. She tries to wipe away the tears, not wanting the guardian to see her crying, but it is too late. Aliegh lands before her before she is ready. "Some Sailor Destiny I am." She tells Aliegh. "I can't keep anything going the way it should."

"You are not a seer." Aliegh tells her. "It is not your job to guide. Your job is to protect people so that they can follow their destinies. There are always going to be wrong turns and destinies that go wrong."

"Thank you, Aliegh." She smiles to the wise bird. "I understand a little better then I once did."

"Come then, Sailor Storm just joined the battle."

Sailor Destiny begins to run toward the sounds of battle.

*****

As the light fades from around Usagi, she finds herself surrounded in darkness. She looks around frantically, but cannot find anyway out. Finally, with despair in her heart, she sits down in the darkness. She sits there for a long time crying. All the while, frustration grows within her.

After a while, she stands and holds the crystal before her. "Moon Cosmic Power!" She yells, but nothing happens.

"Sailor Moon is dead, child." She hears a male voice tell her.

"Why?" She asks as a tear runs down her cheek. "Who will save my friends if Sailor Moon is dead?"

"So, they are still your friends? You abandoned them. Why do you go back now?"

More tears slide down her face as what the voice tells her sinks in. She looks down at the rainbow colored crystal. "I was foolish for leaving them." She whispers. "I had someone show me that life is too short to worry about petty things. I should not have run just because the man I love no longer loves me. If he truly does not love me, then he is free. My duties as Sailor Moon need to go on and should have been my priority. I must keep life safe for the innocent."

"You have grown up a lot, Young Princess. Open your eyes and you will see the light."

Usagi doesn't understand what she has been told. Her eyes are already open, but she tries to open them anyway. As she does, light begins to fill her vision. Once her eyes adjust, she sees she stands before a fountain in a small garden.

"My name is Gideon, Princess."

"Thank you, Gideon." She glances around the garden, and then back to the crystal in her hands. "The gardens are beautiful, Gideon. This crystal is as well, but I am not sure how it works."

"Unfortunately, neither do I." Gideon replies. "Gem never tested it, but you must figure it out quick. Time is running out."

Usagi looks into the fountain's base. Images begin to form in the water. She sees images of Senshi that she knows and some Senshi she has never met and yet somehow they seem familiar to her. All of these Senshi are fighting giant crystal creatures. Many of the Senshi are loosing and quickly. Usagi looks away, not wanting to see any of them killed. She looks down at the crystal. "Please show me." She whispers.

A rainbow colored light begins to surround Usagi. She raises the crystal above her head as the words she knows she must utter come to the tip of her tongue. "Cosmic Universal Power!" She yells. The rainbow colored waves of energy completely surround her body.

As the energy subsides, a Sailor Senshi stands in Usagi's place. Her skirt, bows, and the ribs on her boots and gloves are a rainbow color. The blouse, gloves and boots are whit in color. She has no tiara only her crescent moon is visible on her forehead. The area in the middle of the front bow holds a brooch with the symbol of each Senshi, known and unknown. She feels the power of the Rainbow Universal Gem that resides inside. Her hair is no longer short or blonde. Her hair is silver in color and in a long braid down the middle of her back. In her hands, she holds a silver staff. Mounted on the top of the staff, is a clear smoky gray orb. IN the center of the orb are hundreds of specks of light.

She looks toward Gideon. "I will save them all." She turns and begins to walk toward the entrance of the garden.

"Even if it means your life, Usagi?" Gideon asks.

"Yes." She whispers as she reaches the gate.

"Usagi." Usagi turns and looks at Gideon. "Sailor Moon is gone. Who are you now?"

Usagi smiles at Gideon. "I fight for love and justice. I stand for the past and fight for the future. I am the Sailor Senshi of the Universe. I am Sailor Universe." She turns and walks out of the garden.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sailor Destiny heads toward the park. Death and destruction fill the street. She walks on, trying not to let any of it bother her. She finally comes upon a sight that she can't help but react to.

On the ground before her lies one of Crystalline's creatures. It looks as though it had been ripped apart by a lightning bolt. On the ground, a short distance away, she sees the still body of a Sailor Senshi. As she gets closer, she sees Sailor Breeze's body lying in the debris.

"There is no time to mourn, Sailor Destiny." Aliegh says as she lands on Sailor Destiny's shoulder. "We will have time to mourn all of our friends when this battle is over."

Sailor Destiny nods her head and walks on. She knows this will not be the last time she sees a fallen companion.

*****

Sailor Universe finds herself in the park. She knows that many of the Senshi are already gone, but she can still feel the powers of the remaining few. She begins to run in the direction she feels those powers, but she knows that she may be too late. The closest three powers are slowly dwindling.

As she approaches the area, she sees one of the Senshi fall to the ground. "No!" She yells. She races toward the creature that is still standing. She sees the creatures bending down to finish the Senshi off, but Sailor Universe interrupts its plans.

"They are not yours to have!" She yells at the creature as she points her staff at it. "Universal Shatter!" She yells and a beam of rainbow colored energy shoots from the orb on top of her staff. As the beam hits the creature, it shatters into dust.

She runs toward her fallen friends, but knows that there is nothing she can do. Tears fall down her cheeks as her eyes fall upon Sailor Mars's, Sailor Jupiter's, and Sailor Storm's lifeless bodies. She knows that there are other Senshi that are still fighting. She walks past her fallen friends with tears in her eyes and heads for the next battle. She hopes that this time she will be on time.

*****

"Sailor Destiny!" Tuxedo Kamen yells as he jumps in front of her. The attack that the creature had just thrown impacts with his back.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She yells as he falls on top of her. "Why?" She whispers.

"If I can not beat them, then I will protect the last of the Senshi. You are the last hope to defeat her." Tuxedo Kamen says as pain fills him.

"Neither of us can win." She says as tears run down her cheeks.

"We must try to win, and you are the only one left." Tuxedo Kamen says as he tries to stand. "We have to try. Besides, I have nothing left in this life without Usako." He whispers as he finds his footing. "Go!" He yells at her as he spins and throws a dozen roses at the creature.

"I can't leave you!" She yells.

"Sailor Destiny, you are not to die here. You must go on." Tuxedo Kamen says as he heads toward the creature.

Sailor Destiny turns in defeat and runs off toward the place she knows holds the portal to Queen Crystalline's palace.

*****

Sailor Universe comes across the next battle. She sees the creature down on the ground. A short distance away from the creature, she sees Tuxedo Kamen lying on the ground. She races toward him and drops to her knees beside him.

She carefully lifts his head up into her lap. "Tuxedo Kamen." She whispers as tears run down her cheek.

He opens his eyes and looks at the person who has addressed him. The sun is behind her and blocks him from being able to see her face. "I can tell you have the powers of a Senshi. You must help Sailor Destiny." He whispers. "She has gone to fight Queen Crystalline."

"Tuxedo Kamen."

"My love is gone and I will join her soon." He whispers. "I broke her heart once. I must set things right once more."

"He does not recognize me." She thinks to herself. "Rest now brave warrior. Maybe one day you will be reunited with your love." She says trying to comfort the dying Tuxedo Kamen. She feels his body go limp. She kisses his cheek and then lies him on the ground once more. "Good-bye, Mamoru." She stands and begins to walk away. 

She gets a short distance away and looks back at Tuxedo Kamen with tears in her eyes. She turns away not knowing what to say and runs in the direction that she knows Sailor Destiny is.

*****

Sailor Destiny walks down the hallway of the palace. She finally finds herself standing before the throne room. She throws the door to the throne room open. She walks inside and stands before Queen Crystalline.

She glares up at Queen Crystalline. "Your evil reign will end this day." She says.

Queen Crystalline begins to laugh. "You are no match for me, Dear Sailor Destiny." She stands and points one long, slender finger at Sailor Destiny. "You could not defeat me before, so what makes you think you can now." A bolt of electricity flies straight for Sailor Destiny. She has no chance to react before the bolt hits her. She flies backwards into a nearby stone pillar.

*****

Sailor Universe runs down the hallway of the palace. She knows deep down that she will not be able to arrive in time to save Sailor Destiny, but she has to try. As she gets close to the throne room, she hears Sailor Destiny's screams. When she enters the throne room, she sees Sailor Destiny being held by the throat.

"Put her down!" Sailor Universe screams at Queen Crystalline.

"A new Senshi has come to play." Queen Crystalline laughs as she throws Sailor Destiny to the ground. "I have never seen you before." She says as she inspects Sailor Universe. "It's no matter who you are because you will join the other Senshi soon enough."

Sailor Universe sets her staff firmly on the ground. She glares up at Queen Crystalline. "What makes you so sure that I cannot beat you?"

"Only one could beat me, but she is dead. I made her love think that something would happen to her if he loved her, so he broke her heart. Even warriors with broken hearts cannot fight and are killed." Queen Crystalline smiles down at Sailor Universe. "So, you see, I have nothing to worry about from you or any of the other Senshi."

"Are you sure the person is dead?" Sailor Universe asks as she takes a few steps closer.

"Yes, my creature killed her and shattered her power source. It was a waste, but at least she is out of the way." She replies nonchalantly.

"Your creature did not crush her, so how do you know that she did not survive?" She continues to walk forward until she is next to Sailor Destiny. "If she is truly powerful enough to kill you, do you really think one of your creatures could kill her?" She keeps her eyes on Queen Crystalline and kneels down next to Sailor Destiny. "Protection Shield." She whispers before taking her eyes off of Queen Crystalline.

"She is dead," Queen Crystalline yells as she becomes agitated by Sailor Universe's words. "And now so are you." She sends a bolt of energy down at Sailor Universe and Sailor Destiny.

The energy flies down and hits the shield and ricochets back at Queen Crystalline. Sailor Universe never even flinches, she continues to check on Sailor Destiny. "Sailor Destiny." Sailor Universe whispers. Sailor Destiny's eyes slowly open. "I am going to send you back to the temple. You are not able to fight anymore this day."

"No, I must fight. I will not leave you here to die." Sailor Destiny pleads.

"No, this job I will do alone. This is now my destiny."

"Who are you?" Sailor Destiny asks.

"I am Sailor Universe." She whispers. "Sailor Transport." She whispers as she touches Sailor Destiny's forehead. Sailor Destiny disappears from the spot.

"I grow weary of this child!" Queen Crystalline yells as she walks down the steps from her throne to the floor. "Who are you?"

"I fight for love and justice. I stand for the past and fight for the future. I am the Sailor Senshi of the Universe. I am Sailor Universe." Sailor Universe tells her as she pulls her staff out in front of her.

"There is no Sailor Universe." Queen Crystalline laughs. "Who are you really?"

Sailor Universe smiles at Queen Crystalline's question. "So, you want to know who I really am." Sailor Universe touches her fingers on both sides of the brooch on her outfit. Rainbow colored energy surrounds her. When it subsides, Princess Serenity stands there. Her dress looks like that of the one she usually wears except for that it is black in color. The part that is usually golden is now rainbow colored. The Rainbow Universal Gem floats in front of her. "I am Princess Serenity heir to the moon and universe. I will be your destruction." She says through gritted teeth.

"This can't be happening." Queen Crystalline says. "I will not be destroyed by this child!" She yells and releases a beam of energy at Princess Serenity. Queen Crystalline begins to laugh as she sees the energy strike Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity falls to her knees as the pain of the shot fills her, but she knows that she cannot fail her friends again. Princess Serenity closes her eyes and concentrates on the Rainbow Gem. "Help me to fight this evil and to restore this world." She whispers to the Rainbow Gem. "Universal Power!" A wave of rainbow colored light flies from the Rainbow Gem and swirls around Princess Serenity. The wave continues to grow until it engulfs the entire palace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sailor Destiny looks out the window toward the park. Tears fall down her face as she knows the fight is over. She tries to sense the new Sailor Senshi, but she cannot. She knows the new Senshi, Sailor Universe has destroyed Queen Crystalline and her minions, but she had hoped Sailor Universe would survive.

"Destiny, you really should rest." Luna says in her motherly way.

"No, Luna, I must go bring the others home." Sailor Destiny says in a sad tone.

"You are not strong enough." Luna pleads with her.

"There is no need to go for them. I have brought them home to you."

Sailor Destiny and Luna turn to see Sailor Universe standing there. She has a large energy bubble behind her that holds all the fallen Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and the fallen Guardians. She lowers the bubble to the ground.

"Sailor Universe." Sailor Destiny says. She walks closer and sees that she has been hurt. Blood runs from her side and her shoulder. "You're hurt."

Sailor Universe smiles sadly at Sailor Destiny. "All that matters is that the world is safe. You and the other Senshi have and will protect it well."

"The others?" Sailor Destiny asks in confusion.

"I am Sailor Universe." She whispers. "I could not let them stay dead. They are heroes. It is not the first time they have died and come back. I do not believe it will be the last time." Sailor Universe turns and begins to walk away. She walks through the portal and turns to look at Sailor Destiny. Her eyes fall to the place on the ground that the Senshi lay. "Wake, my friends." She whispers. The bubble of energy that surrounds them burst and falls down on them.

As the portal closes, Tuxedo Kamen's eyes open. Tuxedo Kamen's and Sailor Universe's eyes meet for only a brief moment and then Sailor Universe is surrounded by darkness.

*****

"Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen whispers as he stares at the place the portal had been. He hears the voices of the other Senshi and tears his eyes from that spot. "Who was she?" Tuxedo Kamen asks as he stares at Sailor Destiny.

"She is Sailor Universe, but other then that I don't know."

"There has never been a Sailor Universe." Sailor Pluto says as she walks over to where the portal had been.

Tuxedo Kamen stands and lets his transformation fade. He feels the sadness and the loneliness that he had felt for the last few months fill him once more. He walks out of the temple and looks around. He knows how much destruction had been brought down on the city, but there were no signs of it. "She put everything right." He whispers.

Mamoru begins to walk toward the park hoping that he will find his solace there. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns and sees Kaylee and Kayla a short distance away. "Go back to the temple or go to the apartment. I want to be alone right now." He sees them nod, and walks on toward his destination.

*****

Sailor Universe feels the darkness of the void surrounding her, but there is nothing that she can do. She used too much of her power setting things right and saving her friends. She had not even thought of her own wounds when she had cared for them. She finds solace in knowing that her friends will be safe and that everything has been set right once more. "Gideon. Gem. Keep them safe for me." She whispers. "Maybe ones day I will be able to return." She smiles at the thought of seeing them again before she is totally lost in the darkness of the void.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

If you have read any of my other fictions, then you know that I am not a fan of leaving Usagi dead. I just like to kill her off and make Mamoru miserable. He deserves it for the way he treats her. I have not started on a sequel to this story yet, but I probably will in the near future. Let me know what you thought. ~ Lady Sylver


End file.
